Yami no Matsuei LiveJournals
by Shadoling
Summary: inspired by the Kyou Kara Mauo journals, this series is known as Descendants of Darkness in the US. Enjoy.This goes by CHAPTERs. First journal is the Count's. :
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Yami no Matsuei. It's a great manga, though. Read it. Reeead iiiit.**

**-The Count- Aka Hokushoku, aka, TsuzukiIsMine4v4r**

**Post One: ** Was bored. Woke up early. Convinced Watson to take care of the garden while strode around admiring all I had accomplished. Felt nostalgic, wrote a poem about a flower. Don't remember which one. Later received a rare treat: Tsuzuki showed up! Molested his face with my gloves. Think he liked it. Reminded him of his debt to me. 3 Was forced to give into his request to keep some chick alive longer. Who can resist those eyes? -drool.-

**Current Mood: **Cheery!

**Comments: **_ No wonder my face felt weird after I left...I need to wash it. Repeatedly now. And what the hell is up with your name!_

_-Tsuzuki _

**Reply: **_Tsuzuki! 3 Come to me! 3_

-_The Count, aka Hokushoku, aka, TsuzukiIsMine4ev4r._

**Reply: **_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_-Tsuzuki_

**Post Two: **Went to Tournament between departments today. Archery competition, yayyyy!1!1! Took Watson with me for help with special effects, such as flowers, sparkles, and extra sunlight. Reminded Tsuzuki of his debt if he lost. Admired Terazuma's butt. Hisoka's hair looked shiny today. Avoided Harpy Girls. They're meanies. Told Tsuzuki to come into my arms. Can't remember whether or not was turned down. Many special affects. Department won. Was sad.

**Current Mood: Disappointed. :(**

**Comments: **_ YOU ARE BY FAR THE WORST PERVERT IN EXISTENCE. If you ever so much as lookit me the wrong way again, Count, I...I'll...PAIN! You'll be in LOTS AND LOTS OF PAIN._

_-Terazuma aka IDon'tNeedNoStupidNickname_

**Reply: **_Ahhh, Terazuma. 3 You're so sexxi when you're angry._

_-the Count, aka, Hokushoku, aka TsuzukiIsMine4ev4r_

**Commennts**_oMIgod Count l34v3 Tsuzuki al0n3! he's way hottier than you and you sux. Go back to the 0pera, phantom! _

_-Sn00pD0g7luver_

**Reply: **..._is this supposed to...wait...do they want me to leave my Tsuzuki alone? OH NO! MY TSUZUKI HAS ANOTHER STALKER! wahhhh!_

_-the Count, aka, Hokushoku, aka, TsuzukiIsMine4ev4r_

**Post Three: ** Had a cherry-blossom viewing party! Hugged Tsuzuki. Was filled with great amounts of joy. Reminded Tsuzuki of his debt. Offered to show Tsuzuki's pretty new partner the grounds. 'Soka-Smoka has a nice face. Nicknamed him Cuddlemuffin in head. Flounced around like a king. Put up with that ass Tatsumi. Admired Watari's yellowy hair. Made Watson serve tea. Accidentally left the library ajar. Tatsumi scared Tsuzuki off. Was tempted to smite Tatsumi. Tsuzuki wound up in the library and got sucked into a book. Was able to slip away and read the events. Enjoyed every minute of story about ME and MY LOVE! Was disappointed when Tatsumi forced Watari to pull Tsuzuki out. ...Tatsumi is a butthead.

- 3

**Current Mood: Moody is as Moody does.**

**Comments: **_You owe the Ministry of Hades 2, 462 yen exactly. This cannot and will not be paid in untracable bills, checks, coins, or credit. We expect the payments by the end of the month and thank you for your coorporation. (You sick, twisted pervert.)_

_­­ -Tatsumi, a.k.a, "Ice Bitch". u kno it._

**Reply: **_ WHAT? 2, 642 YEN? Tatsumi! You can't be SERIOUS!_

_-the Count, aka, Hokushoku, aka, TsuzukiIsMine4ev4r_

**Reply: **_I NEVER joke, Hokushoku. **NEVER.**_

_-Tatsumi, a.k.a, "Ice Bitch", u know it._

**Reply: **_...You're completely unfair. -weeps.-_

_-the Count, aka, Hokushoku, aka, TsuzukiIsMine4v4r_


	2. Journal Two: TATSUMI

-Seiichiro Tatsumi, Secretary, aka, "Ice Bitch" u know it.

**Post One:** Woke up. Served typical tea set with a little bit of tofu pancake. Treat to self. Took the ritual morning shower, enjoyed the smell of blueberry soap. Doesn't care if you don't like blueberry soap. Had time to stop for coffee and biscotti before work. (Early riser, 5:00 a.m. sharp.) Wore favorite brown suit. Enjoyed the springtime weather. Got to work on time exactly. In time to watch Tsuzuki smash priceless things. Tempted to dump boiling coffee on Tsuzuki's stupid head. Endured Konoe's useless orders. Filled out paperwork. Admired Watari's hair. Kicked Watari's owl. Was yelled at by Watari. Felt momentary guilt. Passed when I found favorite butcher knife. Good day altogether, save for damages at 800 yen.

**Current Mood: Tired.**

**Comments:**

_You thought my hair was...pretty? Tatsumi, I didn't know you cared!_

-_ Watari, aka, SexiKitten._

**Reply: **

_**Say anything about this journal to ANYONE, Yutaka, and I will personally make your entrails your extrails.**_

**-**_Tatsumi, Secretary, aka, "Ice Bitch" u know it. _

**Reply:**

_Sounds kinky._

_-Watari, aka, Sexikitten._

**Post Two:** Didn't have good feeling about today. Went to work with feeling of intense dread. Watched former partner Tsuzuki fumble a case so badly it made me liken to hit head against wall. Had to deal with Count ragging on about a stupid debt. Eventually kicked the count. Felt liberated about it. Endured Konoe's idiocy. Will take over soon. Company in my CLUTCHES. Yes. In clutches. Day progressed. Sat. Drank tea. Watched Tsuzuki destroy not only HALF THE GODDAMNED MINISTRY BUT THE LIBRARY/ARCHIVES AS WELL. ...resisted re-killing former partner.Resisted by stabbing Konoe's desk repeatedly with large steak knife. Resisted. Retained calm. Chii balanced.

**TOTAL DAMAGES: 90, 617 YEN. **

**Current Mood: DANGEROUS.**

**Comments:**

_I think everyone seriously fears you now._

_-Hisoka, aka, Blond13Boi_

**Reply: **

_**Like I care.**_

_-Tatsumi, Secretary, aka, "Ice Bitch" u know it._

**Post Three:** Was treated to a Hokkaido Hotspring's Vacation. Enjoyed a wonderful dinner. Managed to sing a beautiful song that everyone seemed to enjoy to the point of tears of happiness. Was greeted with the always enthusiastic company of Saya and Yumi, the resident shinigami of Hokkaido. Snowy weather? beautiful. (chance for snuggling, but no one drunk enough save ex-partner. Goddamit.) Relaxed leisurely in hot springs. Amused Hisoka did not join in. Too ashamed of his youthful body. Alas. Saw Watari naked. Enjoyed the view. of the MOUNTAINS. Endured Tsuzuki's stupidity to the point of trying to smack face into wall. Met talking animals who demanded help--with payment (forced them to offer money!)--to find Snow Queen. Found Snow Queen after quick "sparr" with Lake Dragon. Snow Queen poisoned by Tsuzuki's terrible, god-awful cooking. Found self extremely annoyed, no reward, wasted vacation.

**Current Mood: Dark.**

**Comments: **

_You do realize the post above makes you sound like a total and complete pervert._

_-Terazuma, aka, I don't Need no Stinkin' Nickname._

**Reply:**

_Terazuma? SHUT UP._

_-Tatsumi, Secretary, aka, "Ice Bitch" u know it._

**Post Four: **Went to a ridiculous cherry-blossom viewing party. Stiff around Count. Hate his noncorporeal guts. Admired the blossoms secretly. Wish had a garden. Can't garden. CAN cook. Quite proud of cooking. Annoyed easily by former partner. Tsuzuki ran away after a simple comment about food on his face. Idiot. Tried not to touch Watari's hair. Very tempted. Spent most of time with Hisoka. Enjoyable. Boy has talent. Watched Tsuzuki mess up, over and over again. Watched him fall into magic book. Disgusted with count. Tempted to throw Count into Sea of Japan. Angry. Very angry. Finally saved Tsuzuki, after lots and lots and lots of emotional trauma. Exasperated. Count showed no remorse. Wanted Watari to clock the Count. Gave up. Went home. Felt bad. Was nicer to Tsuzuki.

**Total Damages today: paid for by the COUNT. cackle 2, 462 yen. Plus taxes.**

**Current Mood: EXHAUSTED.**

**Comments: **

_...you seem to be oddly obsessed with my hair lately, Seiichiro. Why didn't you tell me this...last night? -tee hee-_

_-_Watari, aka, SexiKitten

**Reply:**

_...damned if I ever buy you a hair ribbon again._

_-Tatsumi, Secretary, aka, "Ice Bitch" u know it._

**Reply:**

_You are a BITCH, Tatsumi! -sob-_

_-The Count, aka, Hokushoku, aka, TsuzukiIsMine43v4r._

**Reply:**

_Suck it up, pansy._

_-Tatsumi, Secretary, aka, "Ice Bitch" u know it._


End file.
